Hermione Should Stop Scheming
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: Where Hermione's plan doesn't work and Draco takes matters into his own hands. HxD. Drarry.


**AN: Plot? Not exactly. Maybe a little bit. What is plot, anyway? Just fluffy cuteness.**

~o0o~

It was when Harry thought that he'd like to see what Dean Thomas' toned abs felt like that Harry realised that maybe something was amiss. But it wasn't until, after adequate- _ahem_- "research" in the Quidditch locker rooms, Harry thought that Seamus' cock was very nice and would probably feel fantastic that he realised he might have an actual problem.

So, naturally, he sought out Hermione.

He found her in the Library (Surprise!) reading (Double surprise!) some heavy tome that was so dusty it probably hadn't been read for decades.

'Hey,' Harry drew out the word, sliding into the seat across from Hermione. Madam Pince shushed him harshly, and he pulled a face in her general direction.

Hermione, straight-to-the-point as ever, said 'What's wrong, Harry?'

Harry laughed nervously.

'What makes you think something is wrong? Maybe I just came down here to see how you were doing. Just to hang out, you know? Like old times.'

'Right,' She said sceptically. 'I'm doing fine, then. If that's all, I'm busy.' She made to open her book again, but Harry quickly put his hand on the cover to stop her.

'Okay, okay. I _do_ have a problem,' Harry whispered. Hermione grinned.

'Of course you do,' She said, casting a subtle silencing charm around them.

Harry, who had suddenly lost his nerve, said 'So, what are you reading?'

Hermione glared at him, but couldn't resist. 'It's _Jinxes for Dangerous Instances_. Now what is it?'

Harry dug up some courage from some part of him, though he still needed to scrunch his eyes shut when he spoke.

'I think I like blokes.'

Silence met his statement, and for one horrifying moment, Harry thought Hermione had left.

Harry screwed up what was probably the last of his courage and forced his eyes open, only to see Hermione barely containing a laugh.

'What?' Harry said defensively, after which Hermione must have had enough, as she burst out into riotous laughter.

When she had finally calmed down enough to speak, though tears of mirth were still swimming in her eyes, she patted Harry's hand.

'Oh, Harry,' She said. 'I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out sooner.'

Harry scowled.

'What? You knew? How could _you_ know? _I_ didn't even know!'

Hermione grinned slyly. It was particularly terrifying.

'Didn't you ever think about _why_ you liked Cho and Ginny? They weren't exactly the most, how should I say, _feminine_ girls.' She stressed.

'What?!' Harry squawked indignantly. 'They were perfectly fine, er, girls. Cho had these fantastic thighs-'

'Manly Quidditch thighs!' Hermione sang.

'Ginny has these really strong arms-'

'Manly Quidditch arms!' Hermione sang again.

'Cho had a nice face!' Harry exclaimed triumphantly. 'There, what can you say to that?'

'Harry, anyone can notice a pretty face. Lavender has a pretty face. _Malfoy_ has a pretty face.' Hermione leant in closely to Harry, who was feeling horrified at her last statement. '_And_ he has a nice arse too. Have you noticed?'

Harry bolted upright from his chair.

'He does not!' Harry protested, his voice raising in pitch. 'His arse is perfectly average. _I_ should know! _I've_ seen it when he swaggers down the corridor, thinking he's so hot, but he's not. He's _not_ hot, he's fucking gorgeo-' Harry clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

Hermione crossed her arms and leant back in her chair looking smug.

'I did _not_ just say that.' Harry said vehemently. 'This conversation _never_ happened, alright? _Never_.'

'Well then, why don't you tell him that?' Hermione said, her eyes flicking over Harry's shoulder, looking even more smug than before.

Harry, with a strange sense of foreboding, turned slowly around. Standing only a few feet away was Malfoy, frozen to the spot in apparent shock.

'I, uh... Hey,' Harry dragged out the last word, cast a betrayed look back at Hermione and made a run for it. Hermione, however, was prepared, and had cast a spell that rooted him to the spot. Harry pulled uselessly at his legs, his movements becoming more and more frantic as the seconds wore on.

'Potter?' Malfoy said in his usual drawl. Harry looked up to see the blond had regained his composure and was now looking alarmingly pleased.

'I'm going to assume you heard none of that,' Harry said, giving up trying to escape the spell through force. He'd need to do something smart. Something... _Hermione smart_.

'Nonsense,' Malfoy said, stalking closer with an expression like the cat that got the cream. 'I heard _every_ word. And I'm insulted!' He said with mock indignance. 'I do not have a _perfectly average_ arse.'

Malfoy leant closer, his breath warm on Harry's face.

'My arse is fucking amazing,' He whispered, his eyes glittering. Harry stepped closer to the blond, and was surprised to find himself able to move. Taking the chance, Harry pretended to be stepping even closer before sidestepping the blond and sprinting from the Library, Madam Pince's harsh shushing following him out.

And if the flash of Malfoy's disappointment hurt something in Harry's chest to recall, Harry would have to do his best to never recall it.

~o0o~

'Damn it,' Granger muttered. Draco sighed and fell into the chair Potter had been occupying moments before.

'Sorry about that,' She said to him, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. 'I thought he might run, but I had _hoped_ he wouldn't.'

'Don't worry about it, Granger,' Draco said, fiddling with a book he found on the table.

'I guess now you know he does like you, at least,' She said. She grabbed a piece of parchment and one of the many quills strewn across her table.

'We need a new plan.' She said grandly, slamming the page onto the table.

'How about,' Draco said slowly. 'Instead of concocting some hair-brained scheme, I just go and talk to him?'

Granger seemed to find this idea ridiculous, if her expression was anything to go by.

'Just _talk_ to him?'

'Yes, I think I will. Good idea. Where would he be, do you think?'

'Probably out near the Lake, but Malfoy-'

'Thanks Granger. Been a pleasure.' Draco stood quickly and left before she could say anything else.

As Draco made his way down to the Black Lake, he experienced a strange but pleasant feeling of rightness. Like he was doing exactly what he was needed to be doing.

Draco might not have gotten much right in his life, but he'd be damned if this wasn't the first right thing he'd ever done.

~o0o~

Harry picked up another flat stone and skimmed it over the water, the giant squid snatching it under the water after a few skips with a splash. That might be why there was always good skimming stones here, Harry thought; the giant squid probably collected them and put them back on the shore for the students to use again.

Harry heard the crunching of boots moving towards him but neglected to turn around, instead focusing on trying to get a good angle to skim the rocks so they skipped higher and out of the squid's reach. He jumped in surprise as arms came around him, guiding his arm lower.

'Try it like this,' whispered the person behind him before letting him go. Harry had a pretty good idea who it would be.

He skimmed the rock and watched as it jumped high enough to escape the giant squid's reach and went far enough that Harry could barely hear the splash as it plopped into the water.

Harry stood in silence for a few moments before he sank to the ground, tucking his feet underneath him to sit cross-legged on the sandy earth. His companion quickly followed, sitting beside him with his legs stretched out in front of himself.

'Malfoy.'

'Potter.'

'What brings you here?'

'I figured another one of your brainy friend's wild schemes wouldn't work on you again, so I came to just talk to you instead. I think her next plan was for me to corner you in the Quidditch changing rooms.'

Harry blinked twice, before throwing his head back in a laugh.

'So it _was_ planned!' Harry said.

'Unfortunately,' The blond answered. 'I never knew Granger was so...'

'Brilliant?'

'Well, I was going to say Slytherin, but yours works too.'

Harry grinned. 'She just might be. I'd believe it after what she pulled. Though I've gotta ask, how did she know you'd be there when I... came out to her?'

Silence met his statment, and Harry faced the blond for the first time since he'd gotten there. Malfoy was a pleasant shade of pink, and was looking determinedly anywhere but at Harry.

'Malfoy?'

The blond cracked. 'We, meaning Granger and I, may have been planning for this particular event from the moment she realised you fancied me-_n_,' he said, hastily tacking on the 'n' in what he probably thought was a smooth fashion. Harry felt a blush creeping up his neck.

'How did you know where to-'

'She gave me this coin.' The blond fished a Galleon out of his pocket and gave it to Harry.

'This is one of the coins she charmed for the DA,' Harry said, fingering the edge where, instead of numbers, it said "Library".

'I've kept it in my pocket since she gave it to me. She reckoned it wouldn't have taken you long to tell her.'

'Did it? Take long, I mean.' Harry said and the blond grinned.

'That coin's been in my pocket for months. You're very oblivious, even to yourself, you know.' Malfoy smiled, and something in Harry's stomach tightened.

Harry nodded sheepishly and smiled back. A thrill shot through him as Malfoy- no, _Draco_- looked down from his eyes to his mouth, looking back up at him coquettishly through his golden lashes.

Harry carefully lifted his hand up to Draco's face, his thumb brushing the blond's pale cheek.

'I have no idea what I'm doing,' Harry said softly. The blond smirked, playfully instead of his usual derisive smirk, and manoeuvred his way until he was sitting on Harry's lap, his knees either side of Harry.

'I don't mind that at all,' Replied the blond before he captured Harry mouth in a gentle kiss. Harry kissed back, his hands springing up into Draco's soft, silky hair. The blond moaned, pushing Harry down onto the ground without breaking the kiss. It wasn't long before Harry felt an answering hardness against his own, and he pulled himself from the kiss to gasp for air.

'We need... to go... somewhere... someone will... see'

'Shh,' Draco said, placing a finger against his lips and smiling down at him. Harry was suddenly struck with how stunning Draco actually was.

'I cast a few spells before I got here. Anyone who looks will only see the two of us talking. If they get to close, they'll suddenly remember some assignment they've forgotten that's due in a few hours.'

'Merlin, you're brilliant!' Harry said before pulling the blond back down for a kiss.

And if that delicious moan of appreciation Draco had made, made Harry's stomach stir every time he recalled it, he'd just have to do his best to _always_ recall it.

~The End~

**AN: Phew, so hopefully that was okay! Not very long and not much plot, really. xD As always, reviews are welcomed! I appreciate critiques as well, so critique to your heart's content :3 **


End file.
